Another New Recruit
by RRfreak
Summary: She joined the Turks looking for a way out of her not so perfect life. Would it be more than what she bargined for? Whoohoo, finally some reviews. Thanks everyone!
1. Chance Meeting

**I finally decided to write my very first fan-fic. Hope you like…oh, and I don't own and of these characters…Square does. **

**_Chance meeting_**

Dim lighting and heavy smoking dominated the atmosphere inside of Raul's bar. Quarter of eight had finally graced the clock above, drawing the usual Friday night crowd into their safe - haven. Street thugs, drug dealers, and well established gang members often frequented this establishment, usually resulting in a fatality of two before the night came to a close. It was the perfect get away for a slum rat like myself. I sat in my usual corner in complete silence, staring impassively at the table through my half empty beer bottle grasped tightly in my hand. How my life had come to this, one could only wonder.

I had been born into a typical slum rat family - my mother had been an avid whore and drug addict her entire life. My father had quickly established himself as the second largest drug dealer in the slums. He came home often, narcotics racing furiously throughout his veins. That's when the beatings began. At first I gave into his dominance, felling the wrath of his fist every night. Mom was often out on the couch, the needle she used still hanging loosing from her forearm. By the age of sixteen I had enough of father's nonsense and began to fight back. There had been one night where I had beaten his to the point of near death. I could never deliver that finishing blow; regardless of the beatings he delivered onto me, I still considered him my father. Then, six months after my sixteenth birthday, I arrived home to find that my mother had finally overdosed on Morphine. My father had come home to find me cradling my mother's body in my arms. Overwhelmed by sheer emotion and a considerable amount of drugs in his system, he proceeded to grab his pistol, place it against his temple, and pull the trigger.

From that moment on, I had been on my own. I quickly learned the way of life in the slums - it was shoot first and ask questions later; your basic anything to survive method. My outlook on life had started to earn me a valuable reputation on the streets; people had begun to fear me and I took pride in my stature.

"Hey, kid, you're in our seat." The unexpected voice had abruptly disrupted my train of thought. The tremendous surge of emotion from reflecting back on my childhood had begun to surface, nearly making it impossible to deal with any of the Friday night regulars.

"I don't see your fucking name on it." I spat back, continuing to concentrate on the dwindling brew in my hand. God, I didn't want to fight tonight -not after my third beer. Regardless, I wasn't about to back down.

"You're either incredibly confident or incredibly stupid." It was the evident hint of sarcasm in his voice that finally drew my attention away from the table and onto the man who had more than exceeded his welcome.

He was leaning lazily on my table, his red hair flopping chaotically over his pale skinned face, clearly amused at my threat. It was the blue suit I immediately took notice to. Blue suits meant trouble. Nobody in Midgar knew what position they held within Shin-ra headquarters but everybody knew they weren't good news; a majority of society was scared to even whisper their names. When you saw then, you ran - it was just the way it was; nobody dared question it.

Behind the redhead, I assumed was his partner, and complete opposite. He was easily three times the size of the redhead. He seemed quiet, professional. Designer shades covered his eyes, his blue suit tucked in neatly, unlike the redhead who looked like he had slept in his for a week. The big guy was a professional, no doubt about it. If it hadn't been for the redhead, I might had actually been intimidated.

"Can't you find another seat?" I hesitantly questioned as the redhead motioned for a round of beers. "I'm not exactly in the mood to be screwed with tonight, regardless of who you are."

"Whoa…rough day at work?" The redhead questioned, flopping sluggishly on the seat beside me. His partner took a seat on the opposite side on the table, glaring menacingly at his partner though his shades.

"You could say that." I replied with a counterfeit smile. The truth was I didn't have a job; nobody wanted to hire a slum rat. In my entire eighteen years of existence I had only acquired two jobs. In both cases, I had been fired for stealing food out of the store. When you're sixteen an haven't had a bite to eat in days you were pretty much left with no choice.

The redhead seemed to be mentally undressing the waitress as she delivered our beers to the table. "Thanks honey." he stated, gently tapping her on the ass as she walked away, clearly unappreciated of the redhead's antics.

"What do you thing Rude? She's pretty hot, yo?" Rude simply shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to open his beer. Quickly loosing interest in the waitress, his turned his attention to me. "So, where you from?"

"The Slums sir." I grudgingly stated.

"Though break kid. Oh, and none of this 'sir' crap. The name's Reno. There over there's Rude." Rude gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"The name's Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you…I think."

Reno let out a diminutive laugh. "We're not on the clock so you have nothing to worry about. Here - drink up." and with that he pushed me my third beer of the evening. It was then I realized I was in for a long night…

Chapter one done! Love it? Hate it? Review me and let me know! 


	2. After Hours

**_Author's Note:_** Another chapter finally up…and, once again, I don't own any of these characters; Square does

_**Chance Meeting**_

Eight hours and numerous alcoholic beverages later, a prodigious buzz had taken complete control of my body. The Friday night crowd had begun to disperse, knowing full well that they would be returning in mere hours, repeating the addictive habit they had grown so accustom to. I sat back in complete comfort, feet up on the opposing stool, trying to comprehend the series of event that had already unfolded through a alcohol clouded mind.

The night had turned into quite a fiasco. Reno's confidence level had more than tripled by his sixth beer, leaving him to believe that he was God's gift to every woman that stepped foot through Raul's bar. Stumbling horrendously and barely able to comprehend the simplest of sentences, he had been rejected by ever lady that he had hit on, including myself. Rude had a much simpler approach to the bar scene; he simply sat at the table, nursing his umpteen beer, watching his partner with absolute repugnance. How the two ever managed to coexist outside of work was beyond my understanding.

"You think he's bad now, give him another hour and a couple more beers." Rude muttered as we watched a attractive brunette's hand connect sharply with the side of Reno's face. I did my best to constrain my laughter as Reno clambered back to his stool, nursing a reddening cheek and the remainder of his wounded pride.

"It's okay, my dear." I slurred, placing my arm around the lanky redhead's shoulders. "You can't win them all."

The effects of alcohol never ceased to amaze me. Hours ago, I was drowning in self-sorrow, pondering the mere thought of my simple existence. Now, as the bar drew near to closing time, I thought my life couldn't have been any better. I didn't care that in less than thirty minutes, I would be aimlessly wandering the streets, looking for the best place to sleep for the night, hoping that tonight wouldn't be the night that a stray bullet would find me, leaving me for dead on the streets that I had grown so accustom too. To put it mildly, I was drunk and having the best damn time of my life.

"Alright guys - last call!" The bartender bellowed from behind the counter, looking equally as annoyed as the few remaining customers in the bar.

"Shit - already?" Reno's blood shot eyes shot down to his watch, trying to figure out exactly how to read it without falling out of his chair. Multitasking wasn't exactly Reno's strong point - especially when overwhelmingly intoxicated.

"T'sengs gonna shit when I show up late and hung over tomorrow." Reno stifled his laughter as his downed what I though would be his final beer for the evening. "Oh well, he'll get over it." He managed to convince himself, as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. Rude was in much better condition than his partner who barely swayed while getting to his.

"Night Raul." Reno lifted his arm into a half assed wave at the bartender who immediately returned the gesture. It was then I safely assumed that both Turks had been regulars at this bar for numerous years and, by the way they both drank, they were the reason Raul's bar was such a booming business today.

There was a brisk chill in the air as the door's to Raul's bar gave way to the world outside. I wrapped my tattered parka closer to me, hoping to conserve enough body heat for the duration of the night. There had been many nights that I had walked the streets, under complete sleep deprivation, desperately hoping I wasn't about to fall victim to the unrelenting cold that blanketed the lower plate nearly every night. I had been through too much - dying on the streets from hypothermia wasn't an option.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Reno muttered, a board grin slowly creeping across his face. "Unless you want to come home with me."

I stood in complete disbelief. Did he just say what I thought he said? Going home with him did mean a warm bed and perhaps a warm meal in the morning but, by the obvious look of pathetic seduction on his face, I knew he was going to want something in return. There was no way I was going to turn into my mother; I may be just a street rat but even I had my limitations.

"I'm fine," I sternly replied, watching Reno's bemused expression suddenly vanish. "but I'll walk your drunken ass home. It's not like I have anything better to do tonight."

"Maybe by the time we get there I can change your mind."

"I doubt it." I said, suppressing my laughter and giving him a falsified flirtatious wink. Within seconds, Reno's colossal ego had once again surfaced, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding onto me like I was his trophy for the evening.

"You coming too?" Reno questioned Rude, who looked as openly irritated as I felt.

"Got stuff to do." He murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have it your way then." Reno replied, proceeding slowly up the city streets. "See you later big guy!."

Several blocks later and numerous pity stops to feed Reno's drunken state with more beer, we had finally reached the better half of the city; the place where I called home. The chill had finally detached itself from my body, mainly because I had been Reno's walking aid for the duration of the trip, which had turned out not the be an easy task. Now, I fully understood why Rude didn't bother to tag along; if he was here, he would more than likely be carrying the drunken slob by now.

"Be right back - gotta drain the lizard." Reno suddenly blurted out as he made his way down an alleyway, finally giving me a moment to relax. "Unless you want to hold it for me!" He hollered as I watched him leave my sight.

"I'm all set, thanks." I replied, pushing my hair out of my face. It must have been three in the morning by now and the gleeful buzz I once had was rapidly giving way to a unrelenting headache. My several hours of carelessness had finally come to an abrupt end. It was now back to the real world - a reality I wish I never had to face.

"How long does it take to piss?" I asked myself, staring down at the seemily blank alleyway. "Yo, Reno!." I hollered, hoping to trigger an immediate response. Nothing. Where the fuck was he? By now, I had grown a little worried and a tad bit apprehensive. What if it was a trap? Then again, I convinced myself, Reno was so drunk I don't think he could conjure up any sort of plan in that alcohol induced brain of his. Curiosity had quickly gotten the best of me as I took off into the alleyway, hoping I would find Reno passed out, finally overcome by the abundance of alcohol he had consumed. What I found was much worse….

Okay, I figured this would be a good place to stop. Have a great holiday everybody! Will be back soon with chapter 3.…I promise.


	3. Deciding Factor

_**Deciding Factor**_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter but I still don't have any idea where the heck this story is going yet. Oh, I don't own most of these characters; Square does. _**

Vigilantly, I made my way into the alleyway, probing through the darkness, eager to find the inebriated red head. My patience was ultimately reaching its breaking point; I wasn't in the mood to play drunken mind games with Reno; I was ready to call it a night. Through the selfish bask of the nearby streetlight; I could scarcely make out a short, thickset outline of a person who unquestionably did not fit the depiction of the man that I had been walking home. Clutched tightly in his right hand was the unmistakable silhouette of a baseball bat.

"You think you're though now, Turk?" The voice emitting from the figure seemed no other than sixteen and even more arrogant than Reno had ever sounded tonight. The lanky redhead lay face down on the sidewalk, either unconscious from the numerous beers coursing through his system or the unexpected beating I assumed he had just received. Even though I had only known Reno for several hours and he was easily was the biggest condescending chauvinist pig I have ever had the "privilege" to know, I wasn't about to stand by and watch the poor drunken bastard get thrashed by an equally arrogant street thug.

"Why don't you crawl back into your hole street rat?" I hissed, retrieving the set of brass knuckles from my parka. It was no switchblade, granted, but any weapon was better than none.

My unpretentious request had been enough to divert his attention away from Reno and unto me, his gaze burrowing down onto me through the darkness.

"A girl?" He scoffed in bewildered amusement. I watched with deep concentration as he progressed towards me, his switchblade poorly concealed at his side. "You really think you can take me sweetheart?" The confidence he possessed was nearly nauseating as he made his way into the only consistence light the alleyway possessed.

The figure matched the voice with absolute accuracy. The kid looked no older than sixteen - his light blue eyes pierced callously through me, evidently annoyed by my presents. His lanky figure had begun circling mind, like a predator moving in on its prey.

"I've taken bigger than you before." I could feel that sudden rush of aderline rapidly building as I spoke. "You think I'm backing down from you, you're crazy. I don't back down from any piece of shit, including you."

The straightforwardness of my carelessly chosen words had been enough to set him off. He struck with remarkable nimbleness, missing me by mere inches with his switchblade.

"Nice try." I said, starting to loose what sense of confidence I had gathered. I knew I wasn't nearly as expeditious as this kid; at this rate, I would quickly be taken down. Seizing the opportunity, I charged him, catching him completely off guard. My right shoulder connecting with his abdomen sending him reeling towards the ground. Within seconds, I felt a deep surge of pain spreading rapidly throughout my right side; it was then I realized that the fucker had stabbed me. Despite the pain, I wasn't about to have my life end by some little anonymous punk living off the streets. Enticed by rage, I swung hard, splitting open his left cheek. The blonde hissed in pain, his hand gingerly brushed his wound; a steady trickle of blood worked its way down his face.

"Bitch." He scowled, struggling to get to his feet. "You'll pay for that."

No sooner than he said those words that an almost unbearable pain surged through my lower back sending me crashing to the ground below. From all the years out on the streets I should have known that street rats usually traveled in packs, especially around these parts. I gingerly rolled on my back to get a good look at my second assailant. He looked no bigger than the first kid - his dark brown eyes looked equally as cold as the first.

"Maybe I should have a little fun with you before I kill you honey." He said with a malicious grin. I knew where this was leading and I sure as hell wasn't about to let it go there.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, bringing my leg up, slamming him hard between the legs. He emitted a bellow, grabbing his crotch, doubling over in pain. Ignoring the sharp pain in my back and side, I got to my feet, turning just in time to see my original assailant charging towards me. Without a moment's hesitation, I dove out of his way, sending him toppling into his partner. Now was my chance; there was nothing stopping me from tucking my tail between my legs and running like hell - except for the fucking redhead still facedown on the pavement. Although numerous years on the street had driven me to acquire a cold exterior, I couldn't bear to leave the man behind.

It was then I saw it, a shiny metallic object protruding out of the Reno's jacket. It was no longer than three feet in length and seemed much lighter than my brass knuckles. Near the handle a green orb glowed gently, illumining the familiar Shinra logo beneath. Great, I thought grasping the rod firmly in my hands, why couldn't he be carrying a normal weapon?

"You fucking bitch." I could hear the blond curse under his breath as they both slowly regained their bearings.

"You're fucking dead!" The dark haired kid scrawled, evidently irritated by the fact that I wasn't such an easy target as they presumed. Slowly, they resumed their pursuit. I knew I was in trouble. There was no way I was going to be able to take down two guys, not here in these confined quarters. It looked like I was to become another Midgar statistic after all. If it hadn't been for my parents, I would have never been in this predicament in the first place. Why couldn't I have had a normal life? And why the fuck did I have to end up in the Goddamn bar hanging with the absolute worse crowd you could possibly imagine? Knowing my life was going to end here and know was nearly enough to drive me over the edge. I didn't want to die. Not here, not tonight.

"Fuck me." I muttered, as the rod gently illumined a shade of uncanny green. Maybe this rod wasn't such a piece of shit after all.

The two street rats stood in partial apprehension before proceeding on. They knew I didn't have any idea and how to work this fucking thing. How I wished Reno had an instruction manual somewhere in his jacket.

"You think that toy's gonna save you?"

"Fuck off." I knew there had to be a way to get this fucking rod to work. A moan only emitted from Reno as I kicked his harshly with my foot. God damn drunken prick. I could feel my body tense as the two began to close in for the kill. Why did I always have to get into predicaments like this? As my anger built the rod suddenly flickered in response, emitting the same spark that I had seen only seconds ago. A broad grin slowly creep across my face as I watched the rod in absolute amazement. I didn't need a damn instruction manual for this thing; it had been responding to pure emotion this entire time.

"Think we're supposed to be scared of that shit?" The blond's confidence level had quickly resurfaced, a smiling slowly emerging on his smug little face.

"I'm not going to die tonight!" I hissed, pointing the end of the metallic object at the obviously confused assailants. "Not by your fucking hands!" I could feel the rod vibrating violently in my hand as my mind slowly drifted back into the childhood I wish had never been; every little antagonizing detail played through my head, which in itself had almost been enough to drive me to my breaking point.

The sound was near deafening as the sparks left the tip of the rod, reaching up towards the heavens and swiftly bringing down a mass array of lighting with it. I could barely make out the blood curdling screams as the alleyway flashed brilliantly then quickly gave way to the dominating darkness.

Slowly, my eyes readjusted to see my two assailants bodies crumbled on top of one another, their bodies still twitching from the sudden onslaught of electricity that coursed violently throughout their veins. I could feel my stomach turn as the retched smell of burning flesh entered my nostrils.

"Where'd you learn to do that shit?" Reno's voice suddenly cut through the silenced alleyway. Despite the slightly slurred speech he sounded fine.

"I don't know." I slowly replied, replaying back the last several moments in my head. With the adrenaline slowly leaving my system I was now feeling the full effects of the beating I had just received. My entire body throbbed with pain; it had been awhile since I had been on the receiving end of a trashing like that.

I slowly turned to get a glimpse of the now conscious redhead. Other than the semi - distant look in his eye and a nearly unnoticeably limp he didn't look too bad at all. Slowly, he fumbled through his coat pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Must have learnt that from somewhere." Reno muttered, lighting one up. "You don't find too many people off the street that can conjure up shit like that in a moments notice."

"I wish I knew." I relied flatly, easing my way onto the concrete below. I was surprised I was able to stay standing for this long.

"You okay?" Reno asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said, feeling the gently brushing of Reno's hand against my back. His attention quickly turned to the entrance of the alleyway where two figures watched in quiet apprehension. Not again, I thought to myself.. I knew I couldn't win another round - especially not after the last run in. Judging by the shadows I knew I couldn't take them; one was easily three times my size and the swiftly spinning alleyway made it nearly impossible to focus.

"It's about fucking time they showed up." Reno muttered under his breath. "Lay back and relax; I'll be right back." Reno's voice seemed clouded as the alleyway became darker than before, the voices slowly dimming down into distance whispers.

"Not everyday you see lighting like that…" I could hear the whispers of Reno and the other men as they slowly proceeded down the alleyway. Why weren't they helping me? Instead, they were lost in quiet conversation. I wanted to scream…to do anything to get their attention but the words wouldn't come out. I knew Turk's were Shin-ra's corporate dogs; why was I stupid enough to trust them? My death would mean absolutely nothing to them. I rested my head on the cold pavement, closing my eyes, trying to reserve my strength. Twenty minutes was all I had left, if that. Maybe death wasn't as bad as so many have feared.

Without warning, a sharp pain streaked across my cheek as my head suddenly jolted to one side. My God, I was down already; there was no need to beat me some more. Slowly, I focused on the figure hovering above me.

"Rude…" I knew my voice was barely a whisper. What the fuck was he doing here? I though he was headed home for the night. I wanted to ask but the words just wouldn't come.

"Save it.." He muttered as I felt the almost unbearable pain in my side resurface. I reached down to feel a hand pressed into my side. I guess they weren't going to let me die after all. "You'll be fine…"

I closed my eyes once more, feeling that once antagonizing pain suddenly vanished without a trace. All I wanted was some sleep, hopefully, waking the next morning to find that this all had been a bad dream.

"So, what do you think?" I could hear the familiar voice of Reno once again as I felt a gentle kick to my ribs.

"Hmph." An unfamiliar voice answered in return. "Reno, I'm not so sure…"

"I think she'd be alright…with a little training.." Training? What the fuck was he talking about?

A heavy sigh let out from the man beside him. "You know I've trusted you before with less than satisfying results…"

"I know but this one's pulling thunder spells from out of her ass. Nobody in the slums can do that shit….Besides, the less training we have to do, the better."

A moment's silence followed. "Fine. Rude, please see to it that she receives proper medical treatment. As for you Reno, please see to it that those two are properly disposed of."

"You're the boss…"

It was then I felt my body being hosted off the ground. I didn't know where they were taking me but anywhere had to be better than this God forsaken hellhole. Faintly I could hear the sound of an opening car door and the last words I could remember before finally succumbing to the darkness.

"I guess we'll see if your little experiment pays off…"


End file.
